El nuevo sannin legendario
by Jinjuriki forever
Summary: La muerte de Jiraiya dejó un puesto libre para ser sannin legendario, por eso, Tsunade decide llevar a cabo un torneo y el premio para el ganador será el nuevo sannin. ¿Quien será el ganador?. Entren y descubranlo. Advertencia: algunas tecnicas que utilizan los personajes son inventadas por mi
1. Capitulo 1: ¿torneo?

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba en su departamento limpiando y acomodando un poco. Al terminar escucha que alguien golpea la puerta, este va, la abre y se encuentra con sakura y shikamaru.

-Hola chicos, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?- pregunta Naruto

-Buen día Naruto, en realidad te queriamos decir que tsunade-sama quiere hablar con nosotros- le dice sakura

-Si, quiere que vayamos a su oficina ahora, ¡que fastidio!- dice shikamaru con su típica pereza.

-Pues andando- decía el rubio al momento que sale y se dirige con sus amigos a la torre Hokage

**10 minutos después, en la torre hokage:**

ya estaban reunidos los equipos de kakashi, Gai, Shikamaru, Kurenai y los hermanos de la arena.

- Que bien que hayan llegado- decía tsunade mirando a todos los equipos

- ¿Y que nos tiene que decir oba-chan?- preguntaba Naruto muy intrigado

- este es el tema, vamos a hacer un torneo, se va a llevar a cabo en el nuevo estadio que he ordenado construir y van a asistir los 5 kages.

- ¿cuando será?- pregunta ino con curiosidad

- será en 3 días, no necesitan entrenar ya que será un torneo corto. Ah, casi lo olvido, tambien participará el equipo de Sasuke, Taka, asi como algunos ninjas de la nube y de la arena

- es mucho mas interesante de lo que parece- pensaban Neji y Kiba

- sasuke- pensaba Sakura con preocupación

- bueno, pues todos van a ver lo que he aprendido en estos 3 años- decía naruto emocionado

- ahora pueden retirarse a preparar lo que necesiten para el torneo- les aclaraba la ojimiel

- hai- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

**En casa de naruto:**

- por fin después de tanto tiempo, habrá otro torneo, voy a demostrar todo lo que he aprendido y quedarán todos sorprendidos- pensaba naruto para sus adentros

- bueno es hora de dormir, mañana prepararé todo lo que necesite para el evento- dijo naruto en su cama y cayó dormido

**3 ****días después:**

todos se encontraban en el nuevo estadio, este era parecido al de los exámenes Chunnin, pero era más grande, con algunas lagunas, rocas y arboles a su alrededor. Las gradas se encontraban llenas de personas ansiosas por los combates a punto de comenzar.

- están todos listos para el nuevo torneo- dijo tsunade para todos los aldeanos y espectadores

- si- gritaron todos euforicamente

- pues que comience ya- dijo la rubia con toda autoridad

Genma se acercó a los jovenes ninja y les explicó que sería el juez de cada combate. A continución, les mostro una hoja con todos los encuentros y estos eran:

combate 1: Tenten vs Kankuro

combate 2: Rock lee vs Kiba

combate 3: hinata vs sakura

combate 4: jugo vs killer bee

combate 5: karin vs temari

combate 6: shikamaru vs shino

combate 7: sai vs naruto

combate 8: sasuke vs neji

combate 9: gaara vs chouji

combate 10: darui vs suigetsu

De acuerdo comencemos con el primer encuentro

- HAI- dijeron todos.


	2. Capitulo 2: Tenten vs Kankuro

-Muy bien, primer combate, tenten vs kankuro, los demás vayan a las gradas hasta que el comienzo del segundo encuentro- señaló Genma

-HAI!- dijeron todos para irse caminando hacia las gradas.

-Competidores, al centro de la arena- ordenó Genma

Kankuro y Tenten se acercaron al centro para verse cara a cara y esperar a la orden de Genma para iniciar la pelea.

-¡Aqui vamos, que comience el combate!- dijo Genma dando la orden.

Al momento del inicio, Kankuro desenfundo sus marionetas, karasu y la hormiga negra, Tenten, por su parte, invocó mediante uno de sus pergaminos una katana y se lanzó sobre Kankuro. Tenten intenta golpear directamente al marionetista pero kankuro esquiva todos sus ataques. En un momento en el que Tenten baja la guardia, Karasu dispara pequeños kunais dirigidos hacia Tenten, esta logra esquivarlos pero la hormiga negra la sorprende por un costado y la ataca con sus brazos con cuchillas. La kunoichi apenas pudo bloquear los ataques con su espada pero no consiguió proteger su abdomen de dos ataques ocacionandole unos tajos no muy grandes.

-parece que yo dí el primer golpe, mi titere la hormiga negra no solo atrapa personas sino tambien ataca con sus cuchilas escondidas en sus brazos- decía kankuro con una sonrisa en su rostro

-si es cierto, y además puede mover los brazos de su marioneta tan rapido que me dió 2 tajos, este tipo es muy bueno. En ese caso, tendré que usar el Bashosen- pensaba Tenten, pero Kankuro no le dejó tiempo para pensar en un plan ya que detrás de la chica karasu disparó varios kunais de su mano, Tenten realizo unos sellos y dijo:

-Arte ninja, muro de cuchillas alargadas- dijo la castaña para que surga detrás de ella un grupo de espadas grandes y largas desde el suelo, las armas que disparó la marioneta de Kankuro chocaron contra las espadas. Tenten pensaba que era hora de invocar el Bashosen.

-Estilo de tierra, celda protectora- decía la ojimarrón al momento de que es rodeada por 4 paredes y un techo de tierra, luego utilizó uno de sus pergaminos y de este surgió el bashosen (si tienen dudas de lo que es busquen aqui: . /wiki/Tenten en la parte de armas).

Las paredes de tierra se deshicieron y Tenten ataco sorpresivamente a las marionetas y a kankuro con las ondas de fuego del objeto recién invocado.

-¿Que es esto?- preguntó Kankuro para sí al momento de esquivar los ataques de la pelimarrón, pero sus marionetas no fueron tan afortunadas, a ambas les llegó el fuego del ataque, sin embargo, la que podía seguir pelando era karasu, mientras que la hor-Nmiga negra fue incapacitada.

-No puede ser- decía Kankuro y este empieza a atacar ferozmente, karasu disparó bombas de humo venenoso y kankuro lanzó varios kunais.

-Estilo de viento, tornado- dijó Tenten invocando un tornado del tamaño de un árbol que instantaneamente detiene los kunais haciendolos a un lado y hace estallar las bombas, causando que todo el humo venenoso se mezcle con el tornado que iba dirigido hacia Kankuro

-Maldición, si me agarra ese tornado estoy acabado, será arriesgado pero tendré que usar a karasu como escudo mientras invoco a escorpión- pensando Kankuro mientras se esconde detrás de un árbol para llevar a cabo la invocación. Pero Tenten no duda y lanza una rafaga de viento para que el tornado aumente su velocidad e impacte contra karasu destruyendose en pedazos. Fue tiempo suficiente para que el marionetista logre su invocacion y salga de su escondite a tiempo.

-Ahora vas a presenciar el poder de mi marioneta escorpión, toma esto, estilo de fuego, espada llameante- exclamaba enojado Kankuro al haber perdido a su otra marioneta. Escorpión ataca con su espada llameante, esta mediría 6 veces más que una espada normal, Tenten invoca otro tornado y este, al chocar con el ataque del titere, no logra detener la espada, causando que la ojimarrón salga volando hacia atras con quemaduras en la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Tambien había perdido la manga derecha de su kimono y la parte izquierda de su pantalon hasta la rodilla.

-Maldita sea, no puedo perder esta pelea- decía la castaña mientras jadeaba por el ataque anterior.

-¿Aún no has tenido suficiente?, pues toma esto, estilo de fuego, llamarada abrasadora- exclamaba para que de su marioneta saliera una gran bola de fuego, pero Tenten no se inmuta y decide utilizar una tecnica defensiva/ofensiva

-Estilo de agua, ola de agua- gritó Tenten mientras agita el Bashosen y surge una gran ola de agua que apaga la enorme llama y envía a Kankuro hacia atrás estrellandose contra la pared del estadio.

-He perdido este encuentro- decía Kankuro tratando de levantarse pero fue inutil, la ola de agua y el golpe de la pared fueron muy fuertes, y el marionatista quedó inconsciente.

-La ganadora del primer combate es Tenten- señalo Genma con su mano

-¡SIIIIIII!, eso es Tenten- gritaba y exclamaba Lee haciendo que la pelimarrón se sonrojara levemente

-Bien hecho Tenten- se decía Neji para si mismo

-Felicidades, ahora ve a las gradas, muy pronto comenzará el siguiente encuentro, mereces un descanso- le decía Genma sonriente

-Si- le dijo la ojimarrón, para irse caminando hacia las gradas.

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS ASI NO COMETO MUCHOS ERRORES EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. SI QUIEREN TAMBIEN DEJEN ALGUNAS IDEAS PARA LOS PROXIMOS FICS QUE HAGA. UN ABRAZO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA  
**


End file.
